Gordarion
]] The Gordarions were an advanced species who were ruled by a King named Gordan. They experimented without conscience on any alien lifeforms they pleased. Their experiments were to see how far they could advance or alter other species and then benefit themselves with the research. The Gordarions have no known home world and live on space cities. ( ) Egg ships Their ships are generally large gray oval shaped vessels called egg ships (their size can be compared to Earth Spacedock). It's on these vessels most of their experimenting goes on. Throne room Inside the master egg ship was the throne room, which was a large room that King Gordon occupied to command his people while on deep space missions. At the center of the room was an elaborate throne of which he sat in. Technology *'Pain sticks': short hand-held sticks the Gordarions used to keep test subjects in line. The sticks generated an electric shock upon contact with a body. ("Experimentalism") ::The Gordarion pain sticks were not unlike Klingon painstiks, and may have been stolen or adapted from Klingon technology. *'Hyper-evolution containment chamber': a device used to genetically modify an organic being. ("Occurrence, Part I") ::It's likely the name of the chamber is meant to be an exaggeration of its actual function. *'Slipstream torpedoes': starship torpedoes stolen from the and reproduced for their own uses. ("Occurrence, Part I" *'Transwarp coil': part of transwarp technology stolen from the Phoenix-X. The Gordarions used one of them on a racing pod on a swamp planet. ("Occurrence, Part II") *'Portal frame': a technological door-frame that had the ability to send anyone who walked through it to another location and even another time. ("Occurrence, Part II") ::Similar to Iconian doors, it is possible this technology was stolen or adapted from Iconian technology somehow. Experiments Some experiments by the Gordarions have included: altering a Human to have telepathic powers. This happened once when the Gordarions kidnapped Lieutenant Kayl and altered portions of her brain. ("Experimentalism") Another experiment by the Gordarions was the altering of the Trill Symbiont species. In 2379, they attempted to genetically alter Seifer's symbiont to the point of where it was capable of talking, thinking, and acting on its own free will. This was successful by kidnapping and placing Seifer in a hyper-evolution containment chamber. ("Occurrence, Part I") In 2384, a Srivani scientist would be successful in duplicating this experiment without the use of the chamber. ("Fantastic Method") In 2380, a Gordarion egg ship attempted to experiment with the planet Saturn. ("Hijinx") History It is not known where the Gordarions originated from, but they first arrived in the Alpha Quadrant through a wormhole, in 2361. At the same time, a Starfleet shuttle containing Kayl and Captain Aeris, was studying the wormhole. When the Gordarion ship came through, they immediately abducted those on the Starfleet shuttle and began implementing biological experiments on them. In 2376, the Gordarions joined the Federation, only to abduct the first ship they could get their hands on, the . When their experiments on the crew of that vessel failed, the Gordarions abducted the crew of the . :More than likely, the Gordarions' application was rejected after this event. In 2378, a Gordarion egg ship manipulated the temporal rift at Narendra III to gain power for their own technology, causing Lieutenant Kayl and Captian Daniel to be sent back in time to the year 2344. Daniel returned to the Phoenix-X when the year 2378 came around again, and Kayl returned to the Phoenix-X in 2383. ("Occurrence, Part II", "Life 2", "Secret Occurrences") Physiology One quality of the Gordarions is their transparent heads in which can be seen through, through their skulls to their brains. :The transparent skull is not unlike Gallamite heads, leading to the possibility the Gordarion species could be related to the Gallamites. People *King Gordan Servants All other people of the Gordarion species have names in some variation of Gordon. *Gordoneley *Gordonahoue Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X (species) Category:Societies and cultures